


Под землей

by NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драббл по непринятой заявке с миникинков: Ямамото/Гокудера. Риал мафия, заживо погребенные в двухместном гробу. Устоявшиеся отношения, оба понимают, что их могут не вытащить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под землей

– Хаято?  
«Оживая», Ямамото едва не заезжает ему по лицу ботинком, и Гокудера проклинает тех, кто додумался запихнуть их в двухместный гроб валетом.  
– Тихо ты, – бормочет он. – Тут я.  
– Мы… это то, что я думаю?  
– Да. Мы в гробу. И воздух быстро заканчивается, учти.  
Ямамото замолкает, слышно только, как он размеренно дышит, похоже, всерьез экономя кислород. Гокудера беспомощно пялится в темноту, раз за разом прокручивая в голове события последнего дня. Это ж надо было так облажаться! Да еще и Ямамото подвести…  
– Темно тут. – Надолго Ямамото не хватает. – Сможешь достать зажигалку?  
– Воздух, придурок!  
– А, точно! А ты не пробовал открыть крышку?  
– Ты за кого меня держишь?! Пробовал, конечно. Не выходит, мы засыпаны.  
– А если вместе поднажмем?  
– Бесполезно.  
Гокудера абсолютно уверен: люди Тревино вряд ли бы стали мелочиться, небось высыпали на них с дюжину грузовиков земли, чтобы уж наверняка. За то время, что Ямамото был в отключке, Гокудера перепробовал все доступные способы и убедился, что в этот раз «утопающим» самим себя спасти не удастся.  
– Фигово, – вздыхает Ямамото. – Но есть и плюсы.  
– Какие же?  
– Мы тут вдвоем.  
Гокудера почти слышит его улыбку.  
– Идиот.  
– Одному было бы страшно…  
«Умирать» он не договаривает, но Гокудера все понимает и так.  
– Эй, мы не умрем! Десятый обязательно найдет нас. Он что-нибудь придумает!  
– Да, конечно.  
– И вообще, хватит трепаться!  
Ямамото шевелится. Гокудера чувствует его руку на своем бедре…  
– А это что такое?  
– Динамит. А не то, что ты подумал, придурок.  
Динамит так же бесполезен сейчас, как и он сам. Разве что взорвать себя: быстрый конец все же лучше, чем медленная смерть от удушья.  
Ямамото дотягивается до его руки, накрывает ладонь своей, поглаживает мягко. Гокудере совсем не хочется его отталкивать, к тому же сейчас это можно оправдать нежеланием расходовать воздух. Им вообще нужно как можно меньше шевелиться и говорить.  
– В Венецию.  
– Что?  
– Первым делом поедем в Венецию. Как ты и хотел.  
Гокудера чувствует тонкий укол в груди. Не верится, что путешествие, в которое они планировали отправиться после Рождества, так и останется всего лишь глупой мечтой, одной на двоих. Гокудера обещал показать Ямамото Италию, и еще вчера они спорили, откуда начать его знакомство с колыбелью европейской цивилизации, не подозревая, что рядовая миссия может закончиться вот так. Подумаешь, одно несдержанное обещание, но обида захлестывает с головой. Не конец. Не теперь.  
Ямамото копошится активно, кажется, ударяется затылком о крышку гроба. Смеется тихо, но не успокаивается, ерзает и трется, будто нарочно. Гокудера не понимает, что происходит, но все это раздражает – дышать и без того уже становится трудно, а еще и тело на движения Ямамото реагирует хоть и естественным, но совсем неуместным образом.  
– Решил угробить нас раньше времени? – шипит он, когда Ямамото врезается локтем ему в живот и наконец затихает.  
– Нет. Просто так ведь лучше.  
Дыхание Ямамото щекочет лицо – значит, это он переворачивался? Вот же кретин. Сказать это вслух Гокудера не успевает, Ямамото отвлекает его горячим, сухим поцелуем, заканчивающимся раньше, чем Гокудера успевает распробовать.  
– Земля.  
– Что?  
– У тебя на губах земля.  
– Ясно… черт, я же сказал тебе не трепаться!  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – бормочет Ямамото ему в губы и целует снова.  
Теперь Гокудера чувствует тоже – крупинки, от которых покалывает кожу, и терпкий привкус – вкус холода и смерти. Но отстраниться, отпихнуть Ямамото даже в голову не приходит, наоборот, хочется стереть предательский страх знакомым жаром, поэтому Гокудера зарывается пальцами в волосы Ямамото и жадно открывает рот.  
Так действительно лучше, чем просто ждать и злиться от бессилия. Особенно если терять больше нечего.


End file.
